Cemetery
The Cemetery is one of the activities in JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island. It is designed to teach parts of speech - specifically, nouns, verbs, adjectives, pronouns, adverbs, conjunctions, prepositions, and interjections. Premise One of the gravestones in the Cemetery is without an inscription! In order to help the soul rest in peace, the player must write one before time runs out and the Grim Reaper arrives! Three inscriptions must be completed in order to save the poor soul! Description In this activity, the user selects the correct parts of speech to fill in the missing portions of a spooky story written on a tombstone and save a friendly ghost from the Grim Reaper. The constructed story does not have to make sense, but must merely be grammatically sound. On the higher levels, the user does not see the story and is told what part of speech they must click on, making the game rather like Mad Libs. Words appear and disappear around the gravestone, and the player must select the one that matches the part of speech indicated. Choosing the wrong word wastes time. The reaper's timer in the upper left corner of the screen shows how much time is left. If the time runs out, the game is over and the player has to start over. The ghost who appears at the end of the game to thank the user for saving him is based on Rodney Dangerfield. Three (identical) ghosts must be saved to complete the activity. In fact, the ghost is actually the same, as even he notes, despite the fact Madame Pomreeda's challenge specifies that three souls must be saved. Difficulty level differences *On the first two levels, the entirety of the story is shown. For the other levels, only the part of speech is shown and the story doesn't appear until the end. *The tombstone only requests nouns, adjectives, and verbs for the first two levels. The rest of the levels use all eight parts of speech. *On the first two levels, only one word appears (and vanishes) at a time, and at a slow rate. Many words appear on the other levels, and vanish just as fast. *The Reaper's timer has fewer seconds on higher levels. Digital manual description Beyond the cemetery gates sleeping ghosts lie. Alas, some have tombstones, but no message is engraved. Can you come up with a fitting closing statement? *Click on a word that matches the part of speech indicated. Hurry, before the right word fades away. *Choose the right word to gain points. Choosing the wrong word costs time. *When you've completed the message, listen as a ghostly voice reads it back to you. Remember that the grim reaper is coming so you may have to move swiftly. Keep an eye on the reaper's timer in the upper left corner of the screen. Gallery Image:4h cemetary level 1.png|The Cemetery on Level 1 4h cemetary level 3.png|The Cemetery on Level 3 4h cemetary level 4.png|The Cemetery on Level 4 4h cemetary level 5.png|The Cemetery on Level 5 Videos Category:JumpStart 4th Grade: Haunted Island Category:Activities Category:Locations Category:Language arts Category:Activities that teach language arts Category:Parts of speech Category:Activities that teach parts of speech Category:Grammar Category:Activities that teach grammar